1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to methods and systems for evaluating and providing quality assurance to emergency medical dispatchers who are processing emergency medical calls and who have been trained to process such calls using the Advanced Medical Priority Dispatch System. Specifically, this invention relates to the process of providing a consistent measurable method of evaluating the compliance of emergency medical dispatchers with the protocols and procedures incorporated in the Advanced Medical Priority Dispatch System. Providing adequate emergency medical care presents several critical challenges to medical care providers. Once of the most important of these challenges is assuring continuous improvement in the quality of work of medical dispatchers. To achieve continuous improvement in quality, a measurable standard must be made and a method must be provided to measure the performance of individual dispatchers against this standard. This invention addresses these challenges by providing a system and process for scoring the dispatcher's compliance with established medical procedures.
The Advanced Medical Priority Dispatch System is a systematic process for guiding emergency medical dispatchers through established medically sound protocols for responding to emergency medical calls, gathering the critical information from the caller, identifying the chief complaint and categorizing its criticality, dispatching emergency medical responders and providing the responders with all helpful information for treating the complaint, and giving continued emergency medical instructions and guidance to the caller. Studies conducted by Medical Priority Consultants, and the Los Angeles Fire Department, and the Clark County Regional Communication Center, Washington, have shown that the greater the compliance with the Advanced Medical Priority Dispatch System protocols and procedures, the greater the demonstrated ability of the emergency medical dispatcher to determine the closest approximate chief complaint and the resulting determinant of appropriate response. Therefore, when the dispatcher follows with a high degree of compliance at the time of the dispatch the Advanced Medical Priority Dispatch System protocols, the patient at the scene of the emergency receives better response and better treatment, while emergency medical responders are given better information as to both the type of emergency and the appropriate level of urgency.
This invention is designed to provide a method and system for providing quality assurance of the emergency dispatchers' skills in following the provided protocols.
While this invention is designed to function is association with the Advanced Medical Priority Dispatch System, many of the methods and procedures are applicable to being applied in a more general quality assurance process for individuals whose work requires a high degree of compliance with established procedures and/or protocol. The applicant intends that this invention be interpreted to include such application of the practice of this invention.
2. Description of Related Art.
It is desirable to provide a systematic and standardized method for evaluating the compliance with established emergency medical procedures and protocols by emergency medical dispatchers in their responses to emergency medical requests. Although methods for testing and evaluation of performance are well known in the related art, the inventors know of no method or process which addresses the important quality assurance and grading requirements of compliance with medical procedure and protocols by emergency medical dispatchers. The applicant is unaware of any issued or pending U.S. or foreign patents in this area.